


Blond

by scorpio_15



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_15/pseuds/scorpio_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is giddy about blond hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond

**Author's Note:**

> Very short fluffy drabble I wrote last year on LJ. I initially wrote it as Adam paired with ambiguous/unspecified character. But I've just decided that it's going to be Sauli ;)
> 
>  

Adam is giggling. He can’t seem to stop. For a moment or two it seems like he’s got it under control, but then he turns his head to the right again and it starts all over. He sounds and looks like a Japanese cartoon character, his hands to his mouth, his eyes squinting and those squeaky, chipmunk giggles bubbling up like cotton candy soda. There’s a strand of hair over there, on the pillow. It’s blond and perfect. It belongs to _him_.

It’s nine in the morning, and Adam hears the sound of a heavy pot being set on the stove. Fridays are homemade oatmeal days. Adam giggles again, and blows a puff of warm air at the blond hair, watching it shimmy in a patch of sunlight. Then he scoots over and puts his nose within tickling distance. His vision blurs and the strand gets fuzzy, becomes two strands.

“Adam?”

Startled, Adam gasps and almost inhales the hair. He coughs, looks at his lover, and starts laughing hysterically.

Sometimes joy just can’t be contained.

 


End file.
